


Cost

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [32]
Category: Prince of Tennis, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi finds out what Tsuzuki has been doing and has a minor upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost

Tatsumi Seiichirou read the memo he had found in the middle of Tsuzuki’s desk. Then he read it again. He put it down, carefully, and walked, calmly, down the hall to Konoe’s office.

"I’m going to be gone this afternoon," he informed the department head, and teleported out before Konoe could do more than blink.

* * *

"Tsuzuki, what are you doing here?"

Tsuzuki jumped and yelped with surprise as Tatsumi materialized behind him. "Tatsumi-san! Don’t scare me like that!" he exclaimed, pressing a hand to his chest.

Tatsumi’s eyes glinted, and Tsuzuki decided, with a sinking feeling, that Tatsumi wasn’t in the mood to be distracted today. Fortunately, Hisoka had come up with a good explanation and made Tsuzuki memorize it for just this eventuality.

"I’m just warding these mortals from any careless demonic or angelic influences, so the book keeping doesn’t get messed up," Tsuzuki said, brightly.

"On your own time?" Tatsumi asked, with a mildness that didn’t reassure Tsuzuki at all. "How responsible of you."

Tsuzuki nodded vigorously. "It seemed like a good thing to do. Preemptive action, and all that." He smiled hopefully.

The set of Tatsumi’s shoulders relaxed the slightest bit. "I have been tracking the development of this situation, Tsuzuki. Lately I’ve been considering putting someone on it. It’s a bit out of your jurisdiction, but I suppose if you and Hisoka-kun have already made a start it only makes sense to keep you on it." He nodded, decisively. "All right. Consider yourself assigned here. Submit your expense requests as usual."

Tsuzuki let out a breath of relief, thinking of the, really, very minor damages to one of the dorm buildings, where Byakko had run into it while chasing a tennis ball last week.

"Starting from today," Tatsumi finished.

Relief turned to resignation. "Yes, Tatsumi-san," Tsuzuki sighed.

 

**End**


End file.
